I miss you, Jade
by forever-gillian
Summary: Tori is living in New York now. It's been three years since she and her friends graduated, but she misses them. Especially one certain person. Jade. Everything will change when she suddenly meets her.
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I check my phone while walking down in New York. It's a sunny morning, which is something I've never got to see here. I smile when I feel the sun caress my skin. It's been three years since we graduated, and I haven't talked to my friends within months. I kind of feel bad. We used to have a very good relationship all together, and now we don't talk anymore.

I miss Cat, with her red hair and crazy stuff. I miss Robbie… that nerd that sometimes drove me crazy but that used to support me. I miss Andre, and Beck and even my sister, cause I haven't seen her for a year, since she's in Europe. But the person I miss the most is her. Jade.

I remember perfectly how she came to my house, almost crying, when she find herself lost in an ocean of loneliness and overwhelm. I helped her. She was single and so was I, and things were being built till we found each other.

I take my fingers up to my lips. I touch them, reminding every kiss she gave me. There wasn't many, though, but the few ones we had were the most incredible thing I've ever lived.

And now I miss her. So much. We lost contact when I moved here, and now… I regret doing it.

I stop for a second and just when I'm about to start walking again, a body stops me from doing it. I take my hand to my head, checking I still have it, and then my eyes meet hers.

"Oh my God", I whisper, feeling a bit dizzy. My mouth drops and my heart skips a beat. I can't believe it's her. "Jade? What are you doing here?"

"Why? Don't you want me here? New York is pretty big, if you don't like seeing me, then look for another place", she snaps out. Oh… Jade, always so careful and delicate.

I smile at her comment. I can't help it. She makes me… crazy. I look into her eyes. Those pretty and big blue eyes that used to analyze my whole body a few years ago.

"How are you, Tori?" she finally says, taking me out of my self-absorption. At least she still cares a bit about me. That's something.

"I'm fine, and you? I haven't seen you in… how many? Three years?" I look at my feet. Here, in the middle of New York, I had to meet her again. This can't be anything else but destiny.

"Yes, almost. They're too many, don't you think, Vega?" I grin when I listen to my name coming out of her lips. She stares at me.  
"Hey, Jade, would you want to take a coffee right now? I know a place and…-"

"It seems incredible that you still don't know I would never say no to a coffee… and much more if it's free. Cause is it, right?" she arches her eyebrows. I know her too well to recognize she's kidding… but I'll her coffee anyway. I don't care. I've missed her so much. I would buy her everything.

I lead her to a small café I met with a few months ago. Their coffee tastes so good, so I guess she will love it.

We sit down at a round table and start chatting about these three years. I see how her eyes get fixed on my lips as I talk, or how she bites her lower lip from time to time, moving her fingers against the wood.

When we finally finish, I go to the bathroom to fix my hair and make up. I don't want to look ugly in front of her.

And just when I'm absorbed in my thoughts, I heat the door open. In the mirror, I follow her with my eyes, staring at her grin.

She places a hand on my shoulder, and my body vibrates. I turn around to look at her further, and she smiles openly.

"I miss you, Jade". She doesn't say anything. For a moment, I think she's going to punch me or something like that. I may… love her, but she's still Jade.

"I miss you too Vega… I hate even saying it, but… I do". I smile at her, and with no regrets, I kiss her hardly.

Oh my God… now I know I've _really_ miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

I feel how she leaves little pecks all over my face, making me laugh. This side of Jade is one that I love the most. It's sweet and soft, and it's _really_ hard to see, and that's why I like it so much. Because I'm the only one who can get to see it… to feel it.

I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. Her pillows smell like her.

I giggle when she places a hard kiss on my lips. It's been two weeks since we met after all those years being away from each other. I really missed her.

And she said so, so I'm fine with it. I have her now. And she has me. Life could not be more perfect.

"Tori…" she moans when I leave a kiss on her neck. I know where to kiss her to push her to the edge. She let me figure out all these things when we were together the last time.

I smile while resting my forehead on her collarbone, sinking my face on her hair. Her hands fly all over my back, running along it, drawing circles.

"Tori, I have to tell you something", she suddenly says. Oh no, that sentence is never a good sign.

I leave her skin and look into her eyes, wishing that she doesn't dump me or something like that.

She can see my concern. She rushes to caress my cheek and I close my eyes when I kiss the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad", I sigh in relief. I didn't want her to leave me. I need her by my side.

"Good… I don't know if I could stand losing you again, Jade", I confess to her. This is really hard to admit, and much less if you have to do it to Jade. "What is it, by the way?"

She looks into my eyes and kisses me again.

"I… want you to live with me. Here, in New York, in my apartment", she waits for me to say something and then adds, "… with me".

She waits, biting her lower lip. It's interesting to see Jade being nervous. It's kind of funny, cause she is never nervous.

I grin a bit and that gives way for her to smile openly and laugh in pure joy. I laugh with her when she wraps her legs around my body and kisses me harder than before.

I leave the last box with my things next to the couch. I rub my back and look around, analyzing all my stuff around her house. I suddenly feel how she grabs me from behind and starts tickling me. I can't contain my laughter when she keeps doing it.

I drop myself to the ground, lying on my back, and she falls down right on top of me, still laughing.

When I notice the touch of her body against mine, my laugh stops abruptly, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

Jade leans the palms of her hands on the floor, at both sides of me, not to crash me. I look at her biting my lip, wanting to kiss her till the end of our days.

"I love you", I murmur, wishing she doesn't get scared of those words. I'm afraid that it's too soon and she runs away from the feeling, but instead of it, she stays on top of me, looking deeply into my eyes.

One of her hands flies suddenly to my hair, pulling it behind my ear, as she opens her mouth and says:

"I love you too", she lets out, making me feel the happiest person in the world.

I lean up to reach her lips and kiss her toughly. I surround her back with my arms and she lifts her hand from the ground, leaning her whole body against mine, increasing the touch, and consequently, the feeling.

We round all over the lounge till we are stopped by the couch. I laugh between her lips and she brings her mouth closer to my ear.

"But don't get used to this, Vega", she whispers. At the beginning I think she's serious, but when I see her funny look, I smile at her gesture.

"Same to you, Jade", I joke, giving her a soft peck.

She sits down on top of me and runs a hand through her hair.

"What if we go out to a restaurant tonight?" I ask her, staring at her body.

"Oh… I have other plans for us tonight", she says, moving her eyebrows suggestively and smirking mischievously. I smile when I realize what she means.


End file.
